


Behind closed doors

by Dark_Earl



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, F8ck Qui-Gon all my homies hate Qui-Gon, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Melida/Daan, Non-Penetrative Sex, obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: Chancellor Palpatine and his spouse Obi-Wan meet at home after a long day at work.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. Behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm not a native english author and this work wasn't beta'ed.
> 
> This is the same AU as in ["A dangerous affair"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465950/chapters/64488193)  
> In two words: Obi-Wan left the Jedi Order when Melida/Daan happened, and years later he married Palpatine.

Once at home, Obi-Wan walked into the spacious living room, covered by the twilight shadows of Coruscant, and collapsed onto the couch, his feet propped up on the armrest.

“How was your day?” came Palpatine's voice from the same couch on the other side of a little coffee table.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily.

“Awful. It has been an awfully long day. I feel as if a herd of banthas has run over me. I am ready to lie on this couch for the rest of my life.”

“My, my, now it's just…” Palpatine looked at the time on his datapad. “It’s only half past five.”

"Pretty early," Obi-Wan opened his eyes and turned his head. “And how was your day? I don't remember the last time you were home so early.”

Palpatine waved his hand.

“I handed over a couple of things to Amedda, and very conveniently I have a free evening. We haven't really had a quiet evening together for a long time.”

Palpatine smiled affectionately, and Obi-Wan smiled back.

“With the war, I barely have time for my dearest spouse,” the Chancellor turned off his datapad and put it aside. “So much time has passed, and we still couldn’t have a heart-to-heart talk,” he lowered his tone a little. “How was your time on Naboo? And why on earth did you go to Geonosis?”

If Obi-Wan didn’t know better, he would have taken it as a genuine concern. But he was well aware that Palpatine just wanted to keep everything under control, including his own spouse.

Could it be that he was beginning to suspect that Anakin was developing an attraction to Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan tensed inside, but outside he showed no concern. In the end, there was nothing between him and young Skywalker. Turning his head again, he stared thoughtlessly at the high ceiling and crossed one leg over the other.

“To be honest, the trip to Naboo was refreshing and good for me,” he admitted. “It was more like a vacation. Anakin kept close, but did not get in the way. As for Geonosis, he received a message from his master, and we went to save him.”

"i see," Palpatine said vaguely. “And you and him…”

“Me and him what?” Obi-Wan hissed slightly annoyed, sat down on the couch, leaning back imposingly.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything like that," Palpatine raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. “Although, even if you two…” He vaguely turned his hand in the air, as if saying _well, you know what I mean_. “I would understand. After all, I'm already old, and I don't have much time…”

"You're not that old," Obi-Wan chuckled. “For that matter, I'm the one getting old. I will soon be forty... Ah!” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes playfully. “So that's why you invite Anakin so often. You want to seduce him to take my place!”

Palpatine laughed.

“Honestly, I never thought about it. But since you said it…”

Obi-Wan smiled slyly.

“Yes, I can't help but admit,” he said in a low, hoarse voice, “that Anakin is young.”

“Mm.”

“Strong.”

“Yes.”

“Good-looking.”

“I agree.”

The tension in the air was thick and palpable.

"But he is a Jedi and I have you," Obi-Wan finished.

The living room became quiet. Both looked at each other intently. It seemed that the air was about to sparkle.

"Come here," Palpatine whispered.

Obi-Wan got up briskly from his seat, walked around the coffee table between them and sat on Palpatine's lap, rubbing his groin impatiently against his.

Palpatine smiled and placed his hands on Obi-Wan’s lower back, pulling him closer. Obi-Wan involuntarily licked his lips and kissed his husband, hugging his neck. They pressed close to each other and kissed as if it was their first and last time, until Palpatine hastily unbuttoned the other’s trousers and slipped his hands under the fabric, clasping his buttocks with both palms. Obi-Wan broke the kiss and sighed. Taking advantage of this, Palpatine bit his earlobe and ran his finger along the cleft between his buttocks, barely touching the anus, and Obi-Wan groaned sweetly, grabbing his shoulders with his fingers.

Palpatine chuckled smugly.

He slowly teased his anus, lightly pressing with his finger, then just circling, while Obi-Wan squirmed on his lap and carelessly kissed him on the lips, on the chin, on the neck. He ran his palms down his chest - thank gods Palpatine was in his shirt, without his chancellor robes - and deftly unbuttoned his trousers, pulled down the fabric and grabbed his hard cock with his hot palm. Palpatine hissed in his ear, and it was Obi-Wan’s turn to smile smugly. With his other hand, he lowered his own underwear, took out his cock and pressed it against his husband's. Palpatine bit into Obi-Wan's neck and Obi-Wan groaned.

Their cocks rubbed against each other, Obi-Wan stroking both of them with sweeping, rhythmic movements, while Palpatine caressed his anus, but without penetration - he knew how much Obi-Wan liked it just like that. As Obi-Wan began to lose rhythm, Palpatine kissed him with such a passion, and Obi-Wan pressed his whole body into him, coming on his dark cotton shirt. A few more sharp, violent movements, and Palpatine came, too, tightly hugging Obi-Wan, limp in his arms.

Both were breathing heavily. Obi-Wan dropped his head onto Palpatine's shoulder, who stroked his back with his palm.

“By the way,” Palpatine whispered, catching his breath. “I invited Anakin to dinner with us tonight.”

Obi-Wan let out a muffled laugh.

“Yes, now is the time to tell me about it.”

Palpatine kissed his temple.

“When should he come?” Obi-Wan asked.

“By eight.”

"Oh," Obi-Wan ran his lips down his neck, eliciting a soft moan. “We still have plenty of time.”


	2. Dinner

“Let’s drink to knight Anakin Skywalker,” Palpatine said with a smile and raised his glass.

"To Knight Skywalker," Obi-Wan echoed.

Anakin shyly looked down, but smiled proudly, absorbing the praise like a sponge.

They drank.

“I'm sure,” Palpatine set his glass on the table and relaxed back in his chair, “that your teacher is very proud of you, Anakin.”

“Qui-Gon? Yes, probably. Yes, of course he's proud of me,” Anakin muttered. “Well, he was strict, always telling me that I was stubborn and reckless, but he was a good master. I tried very hard to make him proud. And now. I am a knight.”

Palpatine nodded and remarked casually:

“Of course, it’s wrong to say that, but I’m glad that Obi-Wan didn’t remain his apprentice.” He put his hand over Obi-Wan's and smiled affectionately at him. “Otherwise we wouldn’t have met.”

Obi-Wan smiled politely but tightly. He didn’t want to talk about his years in the Order and about the events when he left the Jedi, but for some reason Palpatine brought up this subject, and Anakin, being an excitable young man, would certainly grab hold of it now.

Great Force, Obi-Wan had to go through the whole fuss in the press 14 years ago, when their engagement was announced and journalists brought out his entire past. Since then, everyone has forgotten about it, but Anakin obviously didn’t know any of this.

The young knight’s face changed. He stared at Obi-Wan as if seeing him for the first time.

“You were a Jedi? You were Qui-Gon’s apprentice? Why didn't I know about it?”

"I'm not a Jedi," Obi-Wan replied quietly.

“How? Did Qui-Gon never tell you about him?” Palpatine asked in surprise.

Anakin shook his head.

"This is not surprising," Obi-Wan chuckled. “I was his student for a very brief time.”

He drank a little of his wine, letting them know he didn't want to talk about it, but Anakin didn't let up.

“But what happened? I don’t understand how anyone could want to leave the Order. Obi-Wan, have you been exiled? Why?”

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. The Force sees he didn’t want to talk about it, especially with Anakin. Skywalker apparently idolized his master, and Obi-Wan didn't want to spoil his impression of Qui-Gon.

He felt Palpatine squeeze his hand in support.

"No, Obi-Wan was not kicked out of the Order," the Chancellor himself explained. “He and Qui-Gon were on a mission to Melida/Daan… Yes, Anakin, the very planet that Obi-Wan represents today. A meaningless civil war had been going on there for years. Obi-Wan, being a true Jedi, wanted to help the children of this planet who wanted to end this war, but Qui-Gon was more concerned about the life of another Jedi whom they had to evacuate from this world. Oh, I don't even remember her name, I’m getting old…”

"Wait, Qui-Gon went away, leaving Obi-Wan in the war?" Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “He left you in the war zone!”

"He didn't leave me," Obi-Wan protested gently. “I stayed. It was my decision.”

“Perhaps I don’t know something about Jedi training,” Palpatine said, “but you were just a child and Qui-Gon was your guardian. He was responsible for you.”

"Qui-Gon gave me a choice." Obi-Wan's voice was firm. “And I made my choice. Myself. And after so many years, I understand that perhaps Qui-Gon was right. If we both stayed there, the Jedi would be involved in the war. And the Jedi are not meant for war. And if things had turned out differently, I would now be a Jedi general deployed at the front, and not an ambassador of Melida/Daan, a peaceful neutral planet.”

“But you can't deny that the Jedi help at the front is invaluable,” Palpatine said.

"Exactly," Anakin said from the other side. “One Jedi is worth hundreds of clones and droids combined.”

“I do not deny it. But you know very well,” Obi-Wan turned to his husband, “that I disagree with your position on this matter. Jedi weapons are words, not swords. At least I believed it when I was a child and I still believe it. Jedi are not supposed to participate in battles. But if the Jedi don't see it themselves, well then, I'm so sorry.”

"Qui-Gon also disagrees with the Council's position," Anakin blurted out. “But I still can't believe it. For him to abandon his Padawan in the war zone... You could have become a Jedi if not for him! You could… ” He looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. “You could already be a knight or even a master!”

 _We could both be Jedi and be together_ , were his unspoken words.

Obi-Wan smiled affectionately.

“What’s done is done”.

“Ah, here comes the dessert!” Palpatine exclaimed as a droid entered the dining room with a large tray.

The topic of war was not brought up again this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
